gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Luis Fernando Lopez
Luis Fernando Lopez is a Dominican-American street gangster associated with the Northwood Dominican Drug Dealers and also works as a bodyguard for club owner and Ancelotti associate Anthony "Gay Tony" Prince. He is also involved in underground fight clubs. On May 26, 2009, it was confirmed by Rockstar that Luis would be the protagonist of the second episodic pack, The Ballad of Gay Tony. Luis's appearance has slightly been altered from GTA IV to The Ballad Of Gay Tony, more detail has been added to his face, and his physique has been changed to a more muscular body. As seen in trailers of The Ballad Of Gay Tony, Luis' apparel is''' 'changeable through the use of pre-set outfits, and will change with different occasions in the game, e.g. when he is managing Maisonette 9 . Grand Theft Auto IV Luis appears during Grand Theft Auto IV on three occasions. The first time, he visits the Bank of Liberty branch in Algonquin during the bank robbery pulled off by the McReary brothers and Niko Bellic in the mission Three Leaf Clover. Luis escaped unharmed when the robbers fled the scene as the LCPD and NOOSE arrived. The second time, he ambushes the diamond deal that Niko and Johnny Klebitz were making with the Jewish Mob on behalf of the Pegorinos in the mission Museum Piece. It could be assumed, after the events in Lost & Damned (see section below), that Luis' employer sent him to retrieve the diamonds after The Lost ambushed the first exchange at The Platypus during the mission Diamonds in the Rough. During the end credits of The Lost and Damned, one recap of the museum scenario shows Luis trying to escape via the roof as Johnny and Niko escape by bike and car respectively. Luis dashes to a skylight, then begins to open fire at someone below. Luis' third appearance was alongside Gay Tony at the diamonds/Gracie Ancelotti exchange, in the mission Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend. The exchange was interrupted by Bulgarin , who believed Tony and Luis stole the diamonds from him, and sent his men to kill all parties at the meet. The Lost And Damned Luis appears in ''The Lost and Damned twice; once during the museum mission, and once in the mission Diamonds in the Rough when Johnny is stealing the diamonds from Gay Tony. He told Gay Tony's boyfriend Evan to flee with the diamonds in a limo, while Luis dealt with the bikers (apart from Johnny, who was in hot pursuit of the diamonds). It is presumed that only Luis, Tony, Johnny, Terry, and Clay survived this encounter. When Johnny plants the wire-tap into Bryce Dawkins Infernus (which later becomes Niko's) he is able to call a certain number to listen to the wiretap. Bernie Crane mentions Gay Tony, and then mentions Luis, saying "If he played for our team I would totally be the catcher." Mission Appearences Grand Theft Auto IV *Three Leaf Clover * Museum Piece * Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend The Lost and Damned * Diamonds in the Rough * Collector's Item Trivia * Luis was first sent to juvie when he was 17 years old. *During the mission Three Leaf Clover it is actually possible to shoot - and kill - Luis while he is lying on the floor as a hostage. If the player chooses to do this, Luis will still appear later in the game. *If Niko responds negatively to the e-mail "Brucie Owns Reality. Bro!", Niko writes: There are more important things in life than being a celebrity or having good abs. You've been spending too much time fluffing the bouncer at Maisonette 9. *In the mission Three Leaf Clover, if the player fails the mission, there is no cutscene. All characters in the mission (including Luis and Packie) will simply get up and walk into the streets. *Luis had a fling with Dani Lupisella, who threatened to cut off his balls. Luis appears to be a former U.S. Marine soldier as you can see a photo of him wearing Desert Marine Uniform with a medal. Murders Commited by Luis *Mori Green (killed when Luis ambushes a deal between Niko and Johnny with the Jewish Mob) *Two unnamed goons in the Jewish Mob (Right after Mori). * Tahir Saaed * Marki Ashvilli * Vince * Timur * Rodislav Bulgarin Gallery Image:Luis1.jpg|Luis, as seen in Three Leaf Clover Image:Luis2.jpg|Luis In Museum Piece Lopez, Luis Fernando Lopez, Luis Fernando Lopez, Luis Fernando Lopez, Luis Fernando Lopez, Luis Fernando Lopez, Luis Fernando